


Diary of a Rat (Gold Lies)

by OSeiSan



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Sad, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSeiSan/pseuds/OSeiSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent considered himself the luckiest person in the world.<br/>...<br/>Vincent hated himself each rotting day.</p>
<p>(A little fic with much like character study of Vincent Nightray. This is in my own opinion how his complexity runs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Rat (Gold Lies)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now also translated to Russian, all thanks to the wonderful Arsenicum!  
> Link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3337628

Vincent considered himself the luckiest person in the world.

He, who was born to be tormented by the world, be ill-treated by all people, and bring misfortune everywhere he goes, is cared for by one person.

But because of that, his sweet brother is one of the most unfortunate one.

Vincent hated himself each rotting day.

\-  ♣ -

His Gilbert had learned not to notice him, each passing day. Vincent wonders if maybe for once his own brother, his everything, has seen what Vincent for what he is.

A pit of misfortune.

A waste of space.

A regret.

Vincent didn’t believe in gods but even if he didn’t, he thanked them anyway.

\- ♠ -

Gilbert hasn’t come home in a month.

Vincent knew that Gilbert tolerated being adopted by the Nightray house just to take Raven and go where his purpose leads him to but he likes the idea more that Gilbert ran away from home because he couldn’t stomach the sight of his little brother.

Now a whore.

Now a murderer.

A regret.

Vincent smiled. The farther his sweet older brother pushes him away, the more he can bask in his light from afar. Not tainted by the bloody shadow that Vincent brings, no care for a certain two-color eyed monster.

And soon, if Vincent plays his cards right, won’t even have a memory of him.

\- ♦ -

Brother said something very scary today. Gilbert said he wanted to “understand”.

There is nothing to understand.

There is nothing for him to remember.

No one needs to remember the past.

No one needs to know his flaws.

Brother just needs to be, and let Vincent be. Brother just needs to ignore his love, his whole being.

For the first time, Vincent felt a keen to something like fear. He needed things to progress faster before his sweet brother remembers.

\- ♥ -

“What the hell are you saying?!” Gilbert shrieks as he clutched against Vincent’s chest. “Erase your existence? What good would it do?!”

Vincent tried to understand the situation, he really did. But what is this nonsense his Gilbert saying now? He doesn’t care-he shouldn’t. He should be grateful.

“You think that would make me happy?” Gilbert continued, streaks of tears running down his beautiful face. “You think the Gilbert that would become of me is the one that you love?!”

That’s right. The possibility of erasing his own existence is within his grasp. Gilbert just needs to get out of his way.

“I am happy!” Gilbert then said, looking straight to his little brother. “I am happy that you are my brother! If not for that, I won’t be where I am!”

…

**Liar**.

Older brother…is a liar.

Vincent couldn’t help but smile because his brother is just as cruel as the world will ever be to him.

At least the world had told him outright since he was born that he isn’t wanted. That he will bring nothing but destruction. He didn’t go through his rotting life just to be shown fake love from his brother. He deserved more than that. He deserved at least his hate.

Something at least _real_.

Vincent cupped Gilbert’s face, softly framing it just to see those golden eyes one last time. “Who knew sweet and nice Gilbert can be cruel too?” Vincent smiled. “Don’t worry brother, it’s just because you are getting tainted by my shadows, again, but stay in the light. Stay where I cannot reach you…” Vincent pushed Gilbert away from him as quick as he can, turning to run after his master, the one who will make his one wish true. “…and be happy.”


End file.
